Under The New Moon
by monkeymiko
Summary: Kagome enjoys the monthly romnace she receives under the new moons glow.


It feels...so...good... I don't want it to stop. I love being here, your dull, ivory teeth nibbling gently on my fragile, nearly virgin skin. Your soft moans vibrating against my neck as you urge me to continue in our game. Only one night a month we can be like this, wrapped in the feelings of pure ecstasy as we hold one another through the night, rocking together and making a beautiful rhythm with our bodies. My breaths are sharp an loud as I feel everything that makes you a man inside me. Poking and prodding at the sweet bundle of nerves deep inside my young body, and I thrash beneath you begging for more.

You often have to shush me in that husky tone of yours, telling me to be weary not to wake the others. After all, there is only one chance a month where we can enjoy this. Why ruin it? We had been sneaking out for a while now. You would toss me on your back and take me into the forest, where we could be alone. The first night it happened, was an accident. I can't quite recall what made this one particular night special. Maybe because normal heightened senses were reduced to that of a normal human, and I could feel easy about everything.

I moan and gasp below you as you anxious tongue claims my tender nipples. It feels so good to be like this. I never imagined that you were capable of pleasuring me like this. I never even knew that it was possible for me to feel so much pleasure. You always hid your body, your perfect, hard body, under a rather over-sized kimono. It wasn't until recently that I was able to see what you hid under so many layers. I never thought that I could think of you in any sexual matter. I knew that even while we were entwined together, drunk off our own bliss, you still had her deep in your mind. You probably thought about her the entire time you drilled your stiffness into me.

It didn't matter. I was happy to be like this. Your black hair tckles my stomach as you slowly drag your head down my body, invading my most private places with that eager tongue of yours. The tongue that I can taste myself on afterwards when you thrust it into my waiting mouth, desperate for kisses and affection. I oblige. I love the taste that our wetness makes when combined. It is sweet. Like that of a forbidden fruit.

My head is thrown back, and body arched up into the air, off the cold ground. I catch a glimpse of the sky. The moon is gone. That's what causes these hot, wonderful nights between us. Your low growl against my skin tickles me, and I whimper. I am ready to feel my sweet realease that you have gotten me so accustomed to. I'm sure you are there too. We don't need to speak. We have gotten familiar with each others bodies, and are familiar with the timing. Holding me gently in your arms, you lay a feverish kiss on my lips. Lips that have become tired and swollen from all the activities before hand. Without warning this time, I am set into a series of almost violent convulsions as i climax all over your hard shaft. You tell the that it feels so good to you, and you are right behind me.

I have not gotten to feel how your seed feels within me. I have brought protection back from my own time, and I make sure that you wear it every time we meet. I feel the condom swell, and grow as you finish inside it. You pull out and lay on top of me for a moment, giving us both time to catch our breath. I look into your dark eyes, and smile. I never knew that someone like you could bring me such happiness. You bring me close into your body that has been damped by sweat, and breathe encouraging words into my ears before kissing the top of my head. I am disappointed that I can only do this every thirty days, but i relish it. I am so anxious every time the first night of the month comes, when the moon goes black.

After a few moments of rest, we get dressed and you carry me back to th hut that we share with the rest of our companions. we retire to our separate cots and converse quietly across the room until we fall asleep.

"Now we just have to wait another thirty days." you say to me in a low chuckle.

I smile at the thought. "Well, why can't we do it another night? Like tomorrow?" I ask eagerly.

I can hear you head shift to face me, though I cannot see you. "Because Inuyasha is in his human form on this night only. Any other night, he'd hear us, or even smell us."

I sigh at this. But then I realize that the anticipation of only being able to do it like this is what make sit so exciting. After agreeing, we turn over and you say to me: "Sweet dreams, Kagome." It's not long after that I can hear your gentle breaths that take over while you sleep soundly for yet another night.

I smile contently as I remember all the things that make the night of the new moon simply wonderful. "Goodnight, Miroku."

...

Surprised? Sorry, but I love this pairing. R&R


End file.
